1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer network traffic analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring product purchasing activity on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parental control applications exist to monitor content that a child accesses on the Internet via the World Wide Web (Web). The parental control applications are used to ensure that the content accessed by the child is appropriate. However, children have access to more than just electronic content via the Web. Children can search for an purchase various inappropriate products, such as weapons, drugs, alcohol, pornography, mature video games, and the like over the Web. In addition, children can overextend themselves or their parents, purchasing expensive electronics or excessive numbers of smaller items, such as ring tones. If a child uses a credit card for the purchase, a parent can monitor some purchase activity using credit card statements. However, credit card statements do not give parents any forewarning of the purchase activity, as such statements are typically only received once a month. Further, credit card statements do not show the products that a child is still looking for, but has not yet purchased. Credit card statements also fail to indicate whether a purchase from an otherwise innocuous retailer includes objectionable material or not. Finally, with the advent of online payment services, such as PAYPAL, the parent may not have access to monthly statements, and may not even know that a child has a means to purchase products on the Web.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for monitoring product purchasing activity on a network.